cultureintheclassroomfandomcom-20200214-history
About Us
Meet the Culture Class team! We are a group of four Master students of Cultural Studies at the KU Leuven. Our shared passion for culture is what brought us together and gave us the idea to start thinking about new ways to approach culture. It came to our attention that especially where secondary schools and their curriculums are concerned, there is a lot that can still be done for raising students’ cultural awareness and their participation towards it. There are already many initiatives who try to reach out to students in order for them to become more active in the cultural field, such as CJP (Cultuur & Jongeren Participatie) , but there is also a lot of room for improvement. Through this website, we are trying to fill a need surrounding the teaching of culture in the secondary schools’ classrooms. Laurens Dubuisson Laurens Dubuisson studied Social Sciences in secondary school where he took a great interest in the field of culture and the humanities. He went on to study Communications Sciences at the University of Ghent for a year before he settled on studying Language and Literature at the Hogeschool-Universiteit in Brussels. throughout both his academic and professional path, he took every opportunity he got to travel the world and broaden his horizon; such as going on Erasmus for one semester to the university of Sheffield or take a marketing internship in Johannesburg for four months. He has been fortunate enough to go wherever it life takes him and to make a living out of his two major passions: literature and media. In an ideal world, he would see himself become a teacher of Dutch or English at the secondary school level, combined with a job in publishing, marketing or public relations. Simona Fardone Simona Fardone is an Italian student. Her bachelor degree is in Economics and Management at the University of Rome. After her Bachelor graduation she went in France for an internship about marketing and quality in the tourism sector. Her passion is travelling, she likes to see new cities, new cultures and experienced them. Her interests are reading, listening music, seeing theater plays and visiting museums. For the future she hopes to combine the interest for the marketing studies with her passion for traveling. Lynn Quanjel Writing, dancing, drawing… my passion for culture surely does not limit itself to merely visiting museums and theatres! Hi! My name is Lynn Quanjel, I am 21 years old and a Bachelor of Arts. I studied Cultural Sciences at the Radboud University in Nijmegen and my speciality lies with visual art, marketing and art education. My motto? When I was still a little girl my grandfather always told me: “if you want to achieve something, you will have to work for it”. That quote never left my mind and became my mindset for life. Eline Verstegen Hello, my name is Eline Verstegen and I’m a master’s student ‘Cultural Studies’ at the KULeuven. From origin I’m from the Netherlands, there I studied pedagogy and completed a master in social research. Now I’ve got to know the social work field I was curious to the more playful field of culture and how to relate these two disciplines. I do not only love to spend my free time with writing, music and literature, my affinity also lies within understanding the world of (sub)cultures. This brings me to a great combination of the social and cultural field, which hopefully will provide me tools in order to make a change in the current gap between youth and culture. ‘Culture relates to object and is a phenomenon of the word; entertainment relates to people and is a phenomenon of life’ (Hannah Arendt)